


Planting new homes

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Phil panics at the little things, and that's perfectly ok with Nick because no matter what he's still perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planting new homes

Dropping his go bag by the door Nick raised an eyebrow as he watched his boyfriend rummaging through their new toolbox for something.

“Hi Nick, how was your mission Nick?” He grumbled under his breath, making Phil lift his head up from behind the toolbox.

“Oh, hi handsome” he smiled brightly “you’re home early”

“That does happen once in a while” He pointed out while Phil stood up and picked up the backyard shovel from the floor “Ok, No. what are you doing with that shovel?”

“Hmmm?” Phil looked at the shovel in his hand and smiled “I got a tree from the store, I was thinking of planting it out in the front”

“We bought this place two months ago. How are you still finding things to add to it?”

“Because with missions, debriefings and late nights we’ve only really spent a total of two weeks here” he smiled “And the majority of that has been, find the bed, crash into bed, sleep until morning, grab coffee, go to work” Nick narrowed his eyes at Phil as he spoke “Come on Nick, I just want to make the place look nicer”

“There are already five tree’s out front” Nick protested, sighing when he saw Phil’s eye twitch a little “alright, go plant your tree”

Smiling Phil walked over and wrapped his arms around Nick’s waist “Thank you” he whispered, leaning up and kissing his cheek “you’re the best”

“At least you recognize that” He pulled Phil close and kissed his forehead in return “go, hurry up. I’ll call in some pizza”

“We’ve had pizza for the past week” 

“Fine, I’ll call Chinese and tomorrow I’ll see if I can muster up the energy to cook us dinner for once”

“Best boyfriend ever” Phil smiled as he kissed Nick’s nose once more before running outside with the shovel that he had grabbed.

“Damn right I am” heading into the kitchen Nick grabbed the phone and dialed their usual Chinese place, letting himself look out the window and watch as Phil measured the distance between the first five tree with steps.

“Hello” he smiled when someone picked up the phone, and Phil stopped at the last tree to do some math in his head. “Ya, I’ll get the dinner for two, no MSG added” Phil started to walk outside again as he placed the order, counting out seven steps and frowning as he looked down at the gate beside him “thank you, yes I’ll pay by credit card”  
“Nick!” He shook his head, hanging up the phone and walking over to the window.

“Yes?” Phil turned towards the window that he had just opened and tried to even out his breathing.

“It doesn’t work…the numbers don’t work...”

“Phil relax” He said calmly “Plant your tree and I will call someone in to rebuild the fence with the gate in between the trees or however you want it. It’s looking old anyways”

“Really?”

“I promise” he watched as a smile slowly returned to Phil’s face, and he pulled out the measuring set that he had grabbed from the toolbox. “Dinner will be here in an hour” Phil nodded as he carefully measured out the area that he needed to dig, using his field knife to carve out the outside lines. 

“Have fun you adorable dork” he smiled softly as he watched Phil do his work.


End file.
